merdeando por hogwarts
by kokowind
Summary: (le cambie el nombre, antes era hogwarts)es la vida de Lily y sus amigas, y tambien los merodeadores en howarts y es un L-J y hay otras parejas :D (es desde el primer año) leeean! y dejen plis reviews!
1. bienvenida al mundo magico

**Capitulo 1- Bienvenida al mundo magico**  
  
-Lily!!!!!  
  
-eh??? que pasa???  
  
-baja!!!!!  
  
Una niña de 11 años unos increíbles ojos verdes y pelo rojo como el fuego bajo corriendo de las escaleras por el grito de su hermana mayor...  
  
-que pasa petunia???  
  
-te llego una carta  
  
-que??? Y por eso haces tanto escándalo??  
  
-al parecer es importante, tiene el numero de tu habitación y su aspecto es extraño–dijo entregándole la carta a la pequeña.  
  
En efecto, era una carta muy rara, era como de pergamino y tenia un sello de cera con un escudo extraño. La abrió con cuidado...  
  
-aaaaaa-grito  
  
-aa!! Que te pasa, por que gritas???!!  
  
-mira!! Mira lo que dice!!!  
  
Esta la agarro y la ley  
  
-que? Que es esto?? Colegio de magia?? Esto es basura- dijo mientras la rompía y la tiraba a la basura  
  
-por que hiciste eso?  
  
-por que es lo mejor, no permitiré que mi hermana favorita se convierta en una rara y aparte no creo que mama y papá lo aprueben.  
  
-rara? Pero ni les has...  
  
-nada de peros... quiero que subas a tu habitación y te pongas ha hacer la tarea  
  
-pero si estoy de vacaciones  
  
-pues agarra el libro de matemáticas y ponte a practicar, no te ha ido muy bien que digamos...  
  
-si mama  
  
-hey jovencita, no me insultes de ese modo (jeje eso me dicen mis hermanos)  
  
Sin mas que decir la pequeña tuvo que subir a su habitación aunque de mala gana, estaba muy triste ya que siempre había soñado cosas que implicaban magia y le habría gustado mucho convertirse en una bruja. Al llegar a su cuarto se encontró con una hermosa lechuza café claro que tenia una carta amarrada a su patita. Lily se acerco y la tomo se dio cuenta de que era la misma carta que hacia varios minutos su hermana había roto; decidió quedársela hasta que sus padres llegaran y que ellos juzgaran la situación...  
  
Después de una semana sus padres habían regresado de Londres; asi que decidio informarles a la hora de la cena un dia en el que petunia se hubiera hido, para que no tratare de impedirlo.  
  
La familia Evans (excepto petunia) se encontraba cenando tranquilamente...  
  
-pap  
  
-dime hija  
  
-recibí una carta  
  
-una carta??  
  
-si, mira-dijo dándole la carta  
  
en cuanto este la miro su rostro se vio lleno de felicidad  
  
-lo sabia!!!  
  
-que???  
  
-no puedo creerlo, mi pequeña a sido aceptada en la mejor escuela de magia..  
  
-pero...  
  
-lamentamos no habértelo dicho querida-dijo su madre- algunos de la familia han recibido la misma carta que tu  
  
-enserio??? Ustedes fueron a esa escuela?  
  
-no querida... nosotros no  
  
-pero nos habían dicho que existía el colegio y que unos cuantos Evans han sido brujas o hechiceros.  
  
-eso significa que puedo ir??  
  
-claro!!! Mañana mismo iremos a comprar tus útiles escolares  
  
El rostro de Lily tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja jamás había podido imagina que su gran sueño se hiciera realidad.  
  
-ya llegu  
  
-Petunia van aquí-dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa  
  
-que pasa?  
  
-adivina que?  
  
-mmm  
  
-tu hermana ira a un colegio de magia  
  
-que? No puedo creerlo, como pueden decirlo así como así, se convertirá en un fenómeno  
  
-no le digas así a tu hermana  
  
-yo no tengo hermana, me la convertirán en fenómeno-dijo mientas se perdía por las escaleras.  
  
-pero... -dijo Lily con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos  
  
-no te preocupes pequeña, es solo que no te vera en mucho tiempo y no quiere que te vayas  
  
-si  
  
Después de esto subió a su habitación estaba muy feliz, por fin lo que siempre había querido se convertiría en realidad ya no era solo un sueño dentro de 2 días se encontraría en aquélla maravillosa escuela, aunque no podía dejar de pensar él lo que le había dicho su hermana, siempre se habían llevado bien la iba a extrañar demasiado... con estos pensamientos de quedo dormida.  
  
Al día siguiente se dirigieron al caldero chorreante y como no tenían la menor idea de cómo llegar a callejón diagon, le preguntaron al encargado y este les dijo que es lo que tenían que hacer; cuando llegaron a la pared de ladrillos no creian realmente que fuera a aparecer un callejón de ahí pero tenian que intentarlo... en cuanto se vio el callejón los 3 quedaron sin habla, era un lugar muy grande (para haber salido de ahí) lo primero que hicieron fue ir gringotts para cambiar el dinero muggle a dinero mágico. En cuanto salieron de ahí se dirigieron con el señor olivander.  
  
-mmm hola?, ahí alguien aquí???-dijo Lily un poco insegura  
  
Un chico de la misma edad que ella y de su misma estatura, de cabello negro azulado y unos ojos miel que se escondían detrás de unos lentes, este le sonrió amistosamente.  
  
-aquí esta!!!  
  
Dijo un señor saliendo de uno de los estantes cargando una pequeña caja, igual a todas las que había en el lugar.  
  
-toma hijo- dijo este al niño que estaba ahí- caoba, veintiocho centímetros y medio, flexible... creo que es esta, vamos pruébala...  
  
tan solo hizo un simple movimiento de varita...  
  
-si!! Esta es la tuya joven Potter. -gracias-dijo este saliendo del lugar con la varita en la mano, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa amistosa a Lily la cual esta respondió.  
  
-bien que tenemos aquí???  
  
-oh si una Evans, ya veo, hace mucho que no veo a alguien de su familia. Extiende tu brazo-dijo dirigiéndose a Lily  
  
esta hizo lo que este el pidió, y saco una cinta de medir, y l empezó a medir su brazo, al acabar de tomar las medidas, el señor se fue hacia los estantes, y se perdió entre ellos, después de unos minutos llego con varias cajas  
  
-haber, prueba esta-dijo entregándole una varita- roble, veintiún centímetros, flexible.  
  
Al agitarla dijo no, esta no, se la llevo y le trajo otra, después de haber probado varias, empezaba a creer que no existía una para ella.  
  
-Haber... veintiséis centímetros, elástica de sauce... si!! Esa es la tuya.  
  
-muchas gracias-dijo Lily con una gran y sincera sonrisa  
  
Después de que salieron tuvieron que separarse ya que habían tardado mucho con lo de la varita y tenían que regresar y tenían que regresar temprano a casa. Lily y su mama fueron por los uniformes, y su papá se fue a comprar los libros.  
  
Al entrar a la tienda de Madame Malkin (túnicas para toda ocasión)se toparon con el mismo chico que estaba en las varitas, una señora le estaba tomando medidas, su mama se sentó y Lily se quedo viendo el lugar hasta que alguien interrumpió su pensamiento.  
  
-a donde vas querida-dijo la señora amablemente  
  
-a hogwarts  
  
-bien en unos minutos te atiendo  
  
Esta volvió a arreglar el traje del chico.  
  
-tu también vas a hogwarts?- Pregunto el chico  
  
-amm si-dijo un poco nerviosa (por que será? jeje)  
  
-que bien!, y a que casa te gustaría entrar?  
  
Lily no sabia a que casa quería pertenecer, ni siquiera sabia cuales eran ni por que debería preferia estar en alguna; estaba a punto de responder cuando un chico entra corriendo...  
  
-te falta mucho??-dijo dirigiéndose al chico  
  
Ambos voltearon a verlo, era un chico con unos grandes ojos azules, pelo negro un poco largo y parecía estar muy feliz.  
  
-no, ya esta listo- dijo Madame Malkin  
  
-que bueno, llevas siglos metido aquí, acabo de ver las mejores y mas nuevas bromas que han salido, vamos...  
  
se dirigían hacia la puerta de salida, pero el chico de lentes se volteo y dijo:  
  
-adiós, nos veremos en howarts, y espero que toques en griffindor  
  
Lo único que Lily hizo fue sonreírle, después el y su amigo se fueron. Después de que le terminaron de confeccionar los uniformes Lily y su mama fueron a la salida del callejón diagon, para encontrarse con su padre, este estaba cargando muchas bolsas y tenia una jaula con una hermosa lechuza gris.  
  
Durante todo el camino a su casa se puso a ver todo lo que su papá le había comprado, y se puso a jugar con su lechuza, decidió llamarla Fidgot.  
  
Al llegar a su casa se fue a su cuarto y acomodo todas sus cosas, ya que al día siguiente se dirigiría a howarts.  
  
** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**  
hola!! Jeje este es el primer fic que hago en mi vida, espero que este aceptable.  
  
Bueno cambiando de tema estoy pensando hacer los 7 años, no se cuentos capítulos ponga por año pero tratare de hacerlo lo mas divertido que se pueda, si, se que este no tiene nada de nada, jeje pero aun no entran a hogwarts así que en cuanto aya magia de por medio todo será mas feliz  
  
Bueno este fic es un L/J y pondre otras parejas (en cuanto haya mas personajes)  
  
A y se me olvido jeje, harry potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.  
  
Plis dejen reviws!!!!!!!!!! (necesito autoestima :P) 


	2. hogwarts

**Capitulo 2 - Hogwarts**  
  
Ese era el día, el día en el que su mas grande sueño ya no seria solo un sueño sino realidad. Esa mañana Lily se levanto muy temprano lista para ir a la estación de King cross y tomar el tren que la llevaría al lugar mágico que tanto deseaba ver y conocer.  
  
_En King Cross..._  
  
-no entiendo- dijo el padre de Lily muy confundido- aquí dice que es en el anden nueve y tres cuartos pero no esta, esto es muy extraño...  
  
-si, crees que haya sido una broma?-dijo su madre un poco preocupada  
  
-claro que no, quien haría una broma así???  
  
Mientras sus padres discutían, Lily estaba cuidando el carrito, estaba un poco apenada por que todo el mundo se le quedaba viendo a Fidgot(la lechuza),pero estaba mas deprimida que apenada ya que temía que lo que estaban diciendo sus padres fuera cierto, pero no, no podía ella había recibido la carta y de una lechuza, tiene que ser verdad. Todas estas ideas se paseaban por su cabeza hasta que una voz, un poco familiar la saco de sus pensamientos...  
  
-hola  
  
-eh???-dijo distraída, cuando enfoco su vista se dio cuenta de que se encontraba hablando con el mismo chico que estaba en la tienda de las varitas y la de túnicas...  
  
-hola  
  
-por que aun no entras a la estación??? el tren partirá pronto.  
  
-mmm... lo que pasa es que... no se como entrar...-dijo con la cabeza baja, se sentía tonta haciendo esa pregunta.  
  
-ah! Ya veo, has de ser hija de muggles verdad?  
  
-que es eso?  
  
-jeje si lo eres, las personas con magia les decimos a los que no tienen magia muggles.  
  
-aa! Ya veo  
  
-ven, deja me te digo donde esta el anden nueve y tres cuartos-dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola a una columna que se encontraba cerca del anden 9- es aqu  
  
-pero como??  
  
-solo tienes que tomar impulso y correr hacia la columna, y ya.  
  
-pero y si no puedo...  
  
-claro que puedes solo... ve... y ya -mm alguna ves has pasado?  
  
-mmm nop :D  
  
-que pasa???-preguntaron los padres de Lily  
  
-dice que el anden nueve y tres cuartos es este-dijo señalando la columna  
  
-cual? Ahí no hay nada-dijo su madre  
  
-esperen aquí-dijo el niño perdiéndose entre la multitud  
  
después de un rato ven que regresa con un carrito.  
  
-vamos?  
  
-vamos-dijo Lily segura de si misma  
  
los dos corrieron muy rápido y se dirigieron hacia la dura columna, Lily cerro los ojos esperando darse un buen golpe por el choque, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos se encontró con un enorme tren y mucha gente.  
  
-ves, te dije- dijo el niño con una sonrisa triunfante  
  
-mmm ok  
  
-a por cierto, me llamo james, James Potter-dijo tendiéndole la mano.  
  
-yo me llamo Lily Evans-estrechando su mano contra la suya  
  
-mucho gusto   
  
-igualmente  
  
-oye...  
  
-James!!!-dijo el mismo chico del callejón diagon- ven!!! Ahora!! Tengo que enseñarte algo!!!  
  
-jeje lo siento, me tengo que ir, o Sirius me matara, nos vemos después- dijo mientras se perdía entre la multitud.  
  
Después de esto los padres de Lily entraron y se sorprendieron igual que Lily, le ayudaron a subir su equipaje al tren y después de unos minutos el tren ya estaba en marcha.  
  
Dentro del tren había muchos compartimientos, pero todos estaban ocupados; ya casi al final encontró uno que estaba vació, se sentó a lado de la ventana, se perdió en sus pensamientos viendo el paisaje; hasta que la puerta se abrió...  
  
-disculpa?  
  
-hmm si?-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-podemos quedarnos aquí? -claro  
  
al decir esto ella y otras 2 chicas entraron y se acomodaron.  
  
-hola-dijo una niña rubia de ojos miel y tez blanca – me llamo Martha Kifrik, y ellas son samantha Fletcher -señalando a una niña de ojos verdes pelo café claro- y ella es Nancy More- ambas dedicaron una sonrisa amistosa.  
  
-yo me llamo Lily Evans  
  
-a que casa te gustaría entrar?- pregunto Nancy entusiasmada  
  
-no se... que es eso...-dijo con la cabeza baja  
  
-eres muggle??  
  
-si  
  
-que divertido!!!  
  
-eh??  
  
-si, a mi me encantan las cosas muggles – dijo Martha muy emocionada  
  
-si, siempre esta hablando de cosas muggles  
  
-bueno ya, déjenme en paz-dijo fingiendo estar enojada- primero hay que explicarle a Lily todo sobre howarts.  
  
La mayor parte del tiempo las chicas le explicaron a Lily todo lo que sabían de howarts y Lily les contó sobre el mundo muggle.  
  
_Mientras tanto en otro compartimiento..._  
  
James se encontraba a lado de la ventana, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho una voz lejana...  
  
-James!!!  
  
-que?-dijo por reflejo  
  
-llevo hablándote como una hora, que te pasa?? Desde hace varios días que te noto raro(desde el callejón diagon jeje), y eso que yo soy muy despistado. Oye y quien era esa chica con la que estabas hablando hace rato?  
  
-y no eres despistado Sirius?-pregunto un chico en forma burlesca, de ojos café claro, de pelo igual, que parecía muy estar cansado.  
  
-que? Que pasa Remus? No entiendo?  
  
-al parecer alguien le ha robado el corazón a nuestro amigo jeje  
  
-eh?? que???, oigan no, eso no es cierto-en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hablaban  
  
-jaja lo siento james, pero te acabas de delatar, estas mas rojo que un tomate jeje  
  
-ya cállense!!  
  
-jajajajja-todos estaban muriéndose de la risa y burlándose de las cosas que decía Sirius -jajaja  
  
-mejor me voy!-dijo James enojado mientras salía del compartimiento  
  
este cerro la puerta lo mas fuerte que pudo, y por un momento se dejaron de escuchar las risas pero como cinco segundos después Sirius dijo una estupidez y volvieron a las andadas. James decidió ir a buscar el carrito de la comida para distraerse un rato.

** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**  
  
Lily estaba hablando con sus nuevas amigas animadamente, hablaban de todo tipo de cosas, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta del compartimiento...  
  
-a quien tenemos aquí?  
  
-Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas-dijo Martha con ira  
  
-guardaespaldas? No querrás decir gorilas (crable y goyle)  
  
las chicas se rieron ante el comentario de Lily  
  
-que quieres Malfoy?  
  
-y quien es esa??-dijo haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Nancy  
  
-que te importa?-dijo Lily enojada  
  
-vete de aquí!  
  
-a caso no has aprendido a no contestarle a tus superiores-dijo Malfoy con aires de superioridad; mientras sacaba su varita- si me sigues molestando tendré que utilizar la magia  
  
-ya lárgate- dijo Lily fastidiada; le molestaba su actitud de "soy mejor que tu".  
  
Malfoy dirigió su varita hacia Lily, pero esta no se inmuto; estaba a punto de mandar un hechizo cuando...  
  
-expelliarmus-se escucho en el pasillo.  
  
Malfoy callo al piso y su varita también, Lily la levanto inmediatamente, evadió a Malfoy que estaba tirado en el piso ya casi llorando, se dirigió hacia el pasillo y se encontró con el que había echo aquel hechizo...  
  
-James??  
  
-Lily?  
  
Dijeron ambos un poco nerviosos (y sonrojados jeje); al ver que Malfoy se estaba levantando tiro la varita lo mas lejos que pudo y regreso a el compartimiento pero antes le dijo: gracias .  
  
-de nada- susurro james paras si, después volvió a la realidad y se fue hacia el compartimiento con sus amigos, no sin antes mandarle otro hechizo a Malfoy y sus amigos para que dejaran de molestar a la gete.  
  
_Mientras tanto..._  
  
-quien era ese?  
  
-Lucius Malfoy, es un tonto...  
  
-ya lo conocías Martha??  
  
-desgraciadamente si, era vecino mío mi familia se lleva muy bien con la suya, pero el es un tonto engreído, no le hagan caso a nada de lo que diga...oye y quien fue el que ataco a Malfoy?  
  
-James...  
  
-hablas de Potter???-pregunto Samantha sorprendida  
  
-si, por?  
  
-me sorprende, el y su amigo Sirius se la pasan haciendo bromas a todo el mundo  
  
-si, pero ellos no tienen la mas cruel intención, solo lo hacen para divertirse, no para lastimar a alguien, creo yo...-los defendió Nancy  
  
-supongo que tienes razón...  
  
-Lily?, estas ah  
  
Lily estaba observando por la ventana, paresia estar muy perdida en sus pensamientos.  
  
-Lily? Despierta... a mi se me hace que le gusta Potter...-dijo para hacerla despertar  
  
-humm? Que?? No!! Que les pasa (se sonrojo ante esto)  
  
-jeje quien sabe, puede ser...  
  
antes de que Lily pudiera decir algo para defenderse el tren se detuvo; estando ya afuera de este, escucharon una vos que llamaba a los de primero...  
  
-vamos!! Siganme, los de primero!!!  
  
Después de varios minutos de estar caminando se encontraron con un enorme lago...  
  
-cuatro personas por bote!  
  
Lily, Nancy, Samantha, y Martha se subieron a un bote; había mucha neblina así que no se podía ver nada, pero después de un rato se pudo ver un enorme y hermoso castillo... Hogwarts.  
  
** :::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
espero que este bien... ya tiene mas L/J que el primero y se me hace que este esta mejor y un poquitin mas largo.  
  
Pero plis dejen reviews!!!  
  
A por cierto muchas gracias por los reviews a Nisa y a Kitty me subieron muuucho el autoestima jeje


	3. sombrero seleccionador

**Capitulo 3 - Sombrero seleccionador**  
  
_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
Pero no juzgues con lo que ves.  
Me comeré a mi mismo si puedes encontrar  
Un sombrero mas inteligente que yo.  
Puedes tener bombines negros,  
Sombreros altos y elegantes.  
Pero yo soy el sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts  
Y puedo superar a todos.  
No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
Que el sombrero seleccionador no pueda ver.  
Así que pruébame y te dir  
Donde debes estar.  
Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor.  
Donde habitan los valientes  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad.  
Ponen parte a los Griffyndor.  
Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff  
Donde son justos y leales  
Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff.  
De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.  
O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw  
Si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
Porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
Siempre encantaran allí a sus semejantes.  
O tal vez en Slytherin  
Harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
Para lograr sus fines.  
Así que pruébame! No tengas miedo1  
Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
Estas en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)  
Porque soy el sombrero pensante.  
_  
En cuanto el sombrero seleccionador acabo de decir estas palabras todo el gran comedor, rompió en gritos y aplausos. Los de primer año se encontraban en fila esperando impacientemente, algunos estaban muy asustados principalmente los de familia muggle, por que no sabían que estaba pasando, los demás esperaban con ansia a que dijeran su nombre y su casa...  
  
La maestra McGonagall empezó a decir los nombres de los nuevos alumnos, Lily estaba muy emocionada, temerosa y preocupada a la vez, Martha y Samantha habían quedado en Gryffindor, Nancy quedo en hufflepuff, james... y sus amigos también quedaron en Gryffinor, Malfoy y los gorilas quedaron en Slytherin (lo cual era obvio) y ella era la única que faltaba.  
  
Millones de preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, que pasaría si la separaban de sus amigas? Y de Jem..., y si le decía que había sido todo un error, que no era una bruja, que debía volver a casa?; ya no pudo acabar de formular mas preguntas sin respuesta porque una voz la hizo despertar...  
  
Lily Evans-se oyó decir a la profesora McGonagall  
  
La pequeña Lily camino nerviosamente hacia el pequeño banquito, sentía que todas las miradas de aquel enorme lugar eran dirigidas hacia ella, lo cual le hizo ponerse muy nerviosa; en cuanto sementó la profesora le coloco el sobrero sobre su cabeza...  
  
-vaya, vaya! Lily Evans, mmm veamos en que casa te pondré???  
  
(Gryffindor, Gryffindor)  
  
-oh!! Ya veo deseas entrar a Gryffindor, pero no se... serias un muy buen elemento para Hufflepuff...  
  
(Gryffindor, Gryfindor)  
  
-ah!! Ya veo por que quieres entrar en Gryffindor... no te preocupes los no eres la única que me pidió que estuvieras en Gryffindor, los dos están igual...  
  
-Gryffindor!!!!-grito el sombrero seleccionador  
  
En ese momento los que estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor se pararon y empezaron a gritar y aplaudir; una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Lily mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa con sus amigas y le dirigió una mirada a James, quien paresia estar muy contento.  
  
_En la mesa de Gryffindor...  
_  
-no puedo creer que estamos juntas!!!dijo Samantha al ver a Lily acercarse.  
  
-ahhh!!! ni yo!!!-grito esta emocionada mientras se sentaba en medio de ellas.  
  
-si, y al parecer no somos los únicas-dijo mientras le daba una mirada a james-ve su cara de felicidad  
  
-cierto se puso así cuando te seleccionaron- dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.  
  
Ante este comentario se puso roja como tomate, se tapo la cara con las manos y lo único que les dijo a sus amigas fue:  
  
-claro que no, déjenme en paz...  
  
claro que Samantha y Martha se estaban matando de la risa por dentro.(no podían reírse a carcajadas a mitad de la selección, imagínense pobre niño que este arriba, que trauma, jeje bueno ya me cayo)  
  
Después de acabada la selección, Dumbledore saludo a los nuevos estudiantes e hizo aparecer la comida en las mesas. En toda la comida no le volvieron a decir nada sobre James, les agradecía muco por eso. (aunque claro no podía dejar de voltear cada 5 segundos para verlo pero bueno)  
  
Después que todos hubieran terminado de comer Dumbledore dio los avisos...  
  
-como ya saben esta prohibido salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts y entrar al bosque prohibido...  
  
Aunque Lily no tenia la menor idea se que estaba hablando decidió guardar silencio y dejar las preguntas para después  
  
En cuanto Dumbledore concluyó, los alumnos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas casas. Al entrar a la sala común la mayoría de los alumnos se acomodaron en algún sillón o silla que hubiera disponible, otros se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones.  
  
** :::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
ok, se que me perdí, pero estaba bien muerta por los exámenes no he dormido en toda la semana jeje pero bueno ya regrese.  
  
Se que este Cáp. esta extra corto y que hay muy pocas parejas, pero pronto será 2 año o tercero y lo pondré mas interesante, lo juro ,enserio.  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviws!!!!!! Y plis sigan dejando necesito autoestima jeje, claro que si quieren rayármela, darme ideas adelante todo es bienvenido jeje... 


	4. enemistades

Bueno aquí les va el cuarto cap jeje leanlo plis :P  
  
**Capitulo 4- enemistades**  
  
Era el primer dia de clases en hogwarts, los alumnos corrian por todas partes, pereparando todo para las clases; los que mas nerviosos estaban eran los de primer año que no sabian nada de la vida, principalmente los hijos de muggles.  
  
Lily, martha y samantha se encontraban en el gran comedor, todas estaban muy nerviosas y felices ya que ese seria el comienzo de su vida dentro de la magia.  
  
-debemos irnos!!!dijo lily emocionada  
  
-trankila lily dijo samantha volteando a verla con cara de "se feliz"  
  
-aun falta media hora para la primera clase, y todavía ni hemos comido dijo martha tranquila, deteniendo su pequeña discusión  
  
-jeje si dijeron ambas al unisono mientras volvian a comer  
  
-y, cual es la primera clase? pregunto sam para romprer el silencio  
  
-transformaciones- dijo lily  
  
-hola dijo james mientras se sentaba frente de ellas, junto con otros dos chicos.  
  
-hola dijeron las tres al unisono  
  
-me llamo james, el es sirius black dijo señalando a un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules, con una gran sonrisa y el es remus lupin dijo señalando a otro chico de pelo color arena, con ojos café claro.  
  
Los seis chicos siguieron comiendo y platicando de cosas irrelevantes; al acabar su comida, y al faltar diez minutos para la clase salieron del comedor.  
  
-esperen dijo remus deteniendose en medio del pasillo; los demas hicieron lo mismo  
  
-que pasa? Pregunto mary, un poco preocupada  
  
-debemos buscar a peter (che rata...)  
  
-cierto dijo james  
  
-nos vemos- los tres se despidieron y se fueron corriendo por el corredor  
  
-si que son estraños dijo sam rompiendo el silencio  
  
-si afirmaron las otras dos  
  
Las tres chicas caminaban por el corredor mientras buscaban el aula de transformaciones, en el camino un chico se les acerco a ellas  
  
-con que eres una sangre sucia ¿no?dijo dirigiendose a lily con razon no mostraste respeto ante mi en el expreso dijo mientras la miraba con aires de superioridad  
  
-pierdete- dijo lily mientras segua caminando  
  
-ya no eres tan ruda cuando no esta tu amiguto potter  
  
-como quieras- dijo esta mientras le daba la espalda  
  
-nadie le da la espalda a un malfoy -grito este mientras se acercaba a lily para lansarle un maleficio  
  
lily se dio la media vuelta y puso cara de sorpresa  
  
-profesora Mc Gonagall -dijo lily sorprendida

-a mi que me importa esa vieja bru... no termino su frace ya que sintio una mano en su hombro  
  
-malfoy dijo una vos grave detrás de el; este volteo y se encontro con la mirada de la profesora Mc. Gonagall (o como se escriba :P)10 puntos menos para slithering, por querer atacar a una estudiante, y 50 puntos menos por insultar a una profesora; dijo esta mientras entraba a un aula cercana; la de transformaciones.  
  
el tiempo paso, y todo era normal, , lily y sus amigas se hicieron amigas de los merodeadores; asi se hacian llamar auquellos tres chicos con quienes platicaron en el comedor (jeje ya se ke ya saben pero dejenme ser feliz =D). todos esran muy bueno estudiantes principalmente lily y remus; bueno a esepcion de sirius que nunca hacia nada, pero almenos pasaba raspando.  
  
Ese primer año paso tranquilo, bueno aunque de ves en cuando malfoy y sus gorilas molestaban pero una que otra bromilla contra ellos los calmaba un poco (jeje).

** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
holas!!! Jeje bueno se que me trade mucho, y que lo que escribi es basura (notese que no tengo autestima), pero lo que pasa es que tengo un pequeño plan malevolo jeje que espero que les agrade ;P, y no me kiero concentrar mucho al principio jeje, pero tendran ke esparar varios caps para esto, y prometo que sere rapida y los caps seram mas largos no se apuren, este fue solo como un parntesis para decir que se llevan bien o algo asi jeje.  
  
Bueno plisss dejen reviws, no importa si me la quieren rayar, acepto de todo :P, bueno sean felices :D byes!!!!  
  
Jeje y se me olvido :P GRACIAS!!!!!!!! A todas las personas que me dejaron revió ;-; les juro que subieron un chingo el autoestma (ke kasi ni tengo), jeje neta umuchiisisisiisisimas gracias!!!!1 jeje bueno ahora si byes!!!!


	5. motor de propulcion magico

Holas!! Aki ba el quinto cap, espero que les agrade, no se fijen mucho en la ortografia :P, a y se me fue la imaginación para el titulo jeje  
  
**Capitulo 5 – motor de propulsión mágico**  
  
Era 1 de septiembre en la estacion de king cross, una niña pelirroja de 12 años acababa de cruzar el portal del anden 9 y ¾. Tomo sus cosas y se dirigio hacia el expreso.  
  
-lily!!!!!- gritaron  
  
-sam!!!!!- dijo mientras se acercaba a su amiga y se davan un abrazo.  
  
-vamos a buscar un vagón  
  
-vamos -dijo lily tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose hacia el expreso.  
  
Encontraron un compartimiento vacio casi al final; entraron y acomodaron todas sus cosas.  
  
-y esa lechuza? -pregunto lily al notar la presencia de una lechuza color gris obscuro que se encontraba parada en la ventana  
  
-es wed, me la regalaron cuando fui a callegon diagon  
  
-aaaa, pero y que hace afuera?  
  
-jjee lo que pasa es que es una lechuza muy independiente, y no le gusta estar encerrada dijo -mientras acariciaba a la lechuza que se habia acomodado entre sus piernas  
  
-jeje ya veo... oye donde estaran los demas?  
  
-quien sabe tal vez y se fueron a otro compartimiento  
  
-mmm supongo  
  
después de un rato el expreso empezó a avanzar. Lily y sam se la pasaron hablando de lo que habian echo en vacaciones y en una que otra broma que le querian hacer a los slytherings (bueno no se como se escribe jeje)  
  
-hola!!!! -dijo mary mientras abria la puerta del compartimiento  
  
-jaja- hola!!!  
  
-donde estabas!!!  
  
-jeje me fui a buscar a los chicos -dijo señalando al grupo de merodeadores detrás de ella  
  
-hola -dijeron sam y lily al unisono  
  
-hola- respondieron ellos  
  
Entraron al compartimiento y se pusieron a hablar del lo que habían echo en vacaciones. Después llego el carrito de la comida y empezaron a comprar un poco de todo. todos se encontraban sentados en el piso mientras comian.  
  
-al parecer va a llover -dijo remus mientras tomaba una rana de chocolate y volteaba hacia la ventana  
  
-cierto- dijo mary  
  
-que rico!!! -dijo sirius que comia grageas de todos los sabores -cookis and cream (yo tmb kiero!!)

-jaja se feliz- dijo lily- y peter?  
  
-no lo se, estaba con nosotros cuando subimos al expreso.  
  
-que raro  
  
después de haberse acabado toda la comida decidieron tomar un descanso. Bueno mas bien se quedaron dormidos todos sobre todos.  
  
Después de un rato el expreso se deuvo rapidamente haciendo que los chicos se despertaran con un gran golpe. Las luzes del compartimiento se apagaron. Se oía la lluvia caer, estaba lloviendo a cantaros y faltaba poco para el anochecer.  
  
-estan bien- dijo sirius ayudando a sam a levantarse  
  
-si, eso creo- dijo remus  
  
-que fue lo que paso???- dijo mary  
  
antes de que alguien puudiera responder a su pregunta la puerta se abrio repentinamente, haciendo que las chicas se asustaran y dieran un grito ahogado mientras abrazaban al que tenian a lado. Lily se coloco detrás de james y lo tomo del brazo; sam sujeto el brazo de sirius y mary casi ahorca a remus.  
  
Detrás de esta se encontraba hagrid, el guardabosques de hogwarts, traia su usual gabardina llena de bolsillos y un paraguas que estaba mojando el piso.  
  
-hola- dijo- los asuste?  
  
-aaaa las chicas soltaron un suspiro y al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban se separaron rapidamente  
  
-claro que no- dijo sirius  
  
-ja ja (bueno ya saben la risa de hagrid) bien he venido a decirles que el expreso a sufrido un pequeño accidente asi que hasta que se repare no podremos partir. Si se hace muy noche lo mas probable es que nos quedemos a dormir aquí.  
  
-que paso hagrid? pregunto james  
  
-no debería decirles, pero algo sucedió con el motor de propulsión mágico y esos si son difíciles de reparar  
  
-a ok  
  
-bueno los dejo, debo ir a avisarles a los demas, adios- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si  
  
-genial ahora nos quedaremos aquí encerrados- dijo sirius mientras se sentaba  
  
-bueno, al menos supongo que no tendremos clases mañana- dijo sam  
  
-hay que hacer algo divertido!- dijo mary parandose de un salto; todos se le quedaron viendo raro -que? Si nos vamos a quedar aquí millones de años debemos hacer algo de nuestras vidas  
  
-me das miedo -dijo james  
  
-eh? Porque?  
  
-eres demasiado feliz- dijo lily  
  
-:P déjenme ser  
  
-bueno y que proponen que hagamos? -pregunto remus  
  
-mmm contemos historias de terror!! -dijo sam  
  
-eso esta muy choteado  
  
-sirius no seas amargado; estamos en medio de la nada, es de noche y esta lloviendo a cantaros, estamos encerrados en un comparimiento sin electricidad y hay un trueno cada cinco minutos... es perfecto  
  
-si, sam tiene razon  
  
-gracias lily  
  
-denada... y quien sera el primero???  
  
-yo- dijo sirius  
  
todos se sentaron en el piso, y pusieron algunas colchas para cubrirse. Ya era muy entrada la noche asi que estaban a obscuras.  
  
-lumus!!  
  
De repente luz se encendio y la cara de sirius quedo iluminada  
  
-jaja te ves chistoso  
  
-mmm dejame en paz sam :P... bien ahora preparense para mi gran historia...  
  
--------  
  
holas!!!  
  
Jeje bueno espero que les haya agredado, se que no lo acabe, pero lo que pasa es que no soy muy buena para las historias de terror y necesito pensar en una buena jeje bueno si alguinen me quire ayudar se los agradeceria demasiado!!! Y muchas gracias por sus reviws!!.  
  
**Gala Potter:** jeje gracias por tu comentario. Me animaste a hacer este cap jeje y no te preocupes tengo una broma muy beuna jeje pero necesito una historia de terror :S y soy pesima para eso, plis si conoces alguna de lo que sea te lo agradeceria de por vida y claro te daria el credito jeje bueno gracias por te reviw!! Byes!!


	6. sustos y bromas

Bien aquí esta el sexto cap, espero que les guste... byes!!  
  
**capitulo 6 – sustos y bromas**  
  
_en el capitulo anterior..._  
  
-lumus!!  
  
De repente luz se encendió y la cara de sirius quedo iluminada  
  
-jaja te ves chistoso  
  
-mmm déjame en paz sam :P... bien ahora preparense para mi gran historia...  
  
......  
  
t_om y ana son gemelos, tienen hace varias semanas cumplieron 13 años; a tom le regalaron una chaqueta para nieve y a ana unos hermosos guantes de cuero.  
  
Era un día de invierno, la clase de séptimo grado estaba haciendo un reporte en el cementerio de la ciudad; debido al mal tiempo la maestra decidió que los alumnos regresaran a clases ya que podía ser peligroso.  
  
-oh no...-dijo ana a su hermano  
  
-que paso?-pregunto el sin preocupación  
  
-olvide mis guantes en el cementerio!!  
  
-no importa, mañana iremos  
  
-pero estarán llenos de nieve y ya no servirán... vamos!!  
  
-aa, esta bien!!-dijo el chico resignado  
  
ya se estaba haciendo de noche y ana empezó a buscar sus guantes mientras tom solo observaba hacia todos lados.  
  
-a mira aquí esta!!-dijo la chica mientras señalaba una parte de los guantes que sobresalía de la nieve  
  
-que bien, ahora vamonos-dijo el chico dando media vuelta y yéndose  
  
-espera... no puedo sacarlo  
  
-aaaaaaaaaa  
  
-que pasa-volteo la chica encontrándose con su hermano peleando con alguien- aaaaaaaaaaaa-grito la chica el voltear- el guante que tenia en sus manos, ahora desenterrados se encontraba en la mano de una calavera podrida, que se encontraba a tan solo unos centímetros de ella.  
_  
En ese momento mary tomo a remus fuertemente del brazo, y remus se le quedo viendo a sirius con cara de deja de asustarla!!! Aunque no se veía nada mas que el rostro de sirius.  
  
James tomo la mano de lily al notar que estaba un poco asustada y le sonrio, esta también sonrio  
  
y sam se recargo en sirius y se quedo dormida...  
  
_ambos hermanos empezaron a gritar como histéricos y a correr por sus vidas. En un instante la chica se callo y su hermano la ayudo y este le dijo:  
  
-recuerdas lo que nos dijo ben en el cementerio  
  
-lo de la mirada?- pregunto la chica levantándose  
  
-si  
  
en ese momento una de las calaveras tomo del brazo a ana y esta la miro de frente y abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo, en ese instante la calavera se convirtió en arena... dejando caer los guantes al suelo. Pero ya no le importaban, tomo la mano de su hermano y se dirigieron a su casa.  
  
Al llegar la chica abrió la puerta muy asustada y miro a su hermano que se encontraba sentado en el sillón dándole la espalda  
  
-no puedo creerlo viste eso  
  
el chico no respondió...  
  
-tom, tom...  
  
el chico volteo y la chica dejo escapar un grito ahogado  
  
-ahora aprenderas a respetar a los muertos...- dijo la calavera apagando la luz._  
  
-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito mary ahorcando a remus  
  
-yo no fui má!-dijo sam despertándose de un salto  
  
-jaajaj-se empezó a reir sirius  
  
-ya!!!!-gritaron lily y sam al mismo tiempo  
  
-ahora que haremos- dijo sirius después de hacer que el compartimiento se iluminara por completo.  
  
-mmm... ya se!!!-dijo james entusiasmado-hay ke hacerle una broma a los slity (slitering o como se ekriba)  
  
-muy buena idea mi amigo-dijo sirius sonriendo malévolamente  
  
-yo no creo que sea una buena idea-dijo lily  
  
-ni yo-dijeron sam y mary al unísono  
  
-mmm recuerdan la broma que les hicieron el año pasado?-pregunto remus  
  
-si-dijo sam cortante  
  
-bien es hora de vengarse-dijo sirius  
  
-de acuerdo-dijo sam  
  
-mm ok-dijeron mary y lily  
  
idearon un plan malévolo (jeje) lo llevaron a cabo sin que nadie se diera cuenta y regresaron al compartimiento a dormir...  
  
a la mañana siguiente los chicos fueron despertados por muchas risas que provenían del pasillo.  
  
Al salir sirius, remus y james se cayeron al piso de la risa. Y las 3 chicas trataban de ocultar sus risas si mucho resultado  
  
El porque... bien imaginanse a malfoy, snape, y los gorilotas vestidos de los teletubis y diciendo cosas cursis. En cuanto los "teletubis" notaron los chicos empezaron a insultarles.  
  
-y a ustedes que les pasa tontos!!-dijo malfoy en su cerebro, pero lo que dijo en realidad fue: los amo amigos. Lo que provoco que sirius casi se hiciera pipi jeje (lo que esta entre paréntesis es lo que dicen realmente)  
  
-de que te ríes: me gustas mucho- dijo snape  
  
los 6 chicos se morían a carcajadas  
  
-son unos idiotas: quieres ser mi novia- le dijo crable a james  
  
-jajjajajja-se rió sirius  
  
-son basura: los amo  
  
-nosotros también te amamos malfy, jajaja- dijo remus  
  
-ya muéranse: me amas verdad-dijo snape  
  
-nooooo- dijeron todos a la vez  
  
en ese momento el tren empezó a avanzar y la voz de hagrid se escucho  
  
-todos a su compartimiento, ahora!  
  
Los seis chicos se despidieron de los "teletubies" y se metieron a su compartimiento  
  
-jjaja-no pensé que quedar tan bien  
  
-jjaja te amo- dijo sirius fingiendo la vos de malfoy  
  
el resto del viaje (que fue muy poco) se pusieron a platicar de muchas estupideces y a pensar en una que otra broma.  
  
Al llegar a hogwarts se hizo la selección y se decidió que hasta el día siguiente empezarían las clases. Así que los 6 muchachos y la rata se fueron a la orilla del lago a pasar un rato.  
  
Los 4 chicos se metieron al lago a jugar con el calamar gigante mientras las chicas estaban bajo la sombra de un árbol platicando alegremente.

** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
_mirada:_ bueno es abrir los ojos lo mas que puedas jeje no pregunten :P  
  
holas!!! Espero que haya sido de su agrado jeje, se que la historia no es muy buena, pero es que la lei hace mucho y en ingles asi que no me acordaba mucho, pero fue una prima mia (marisol) la que me la mostro hace mucho time jeje bueno espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos después byes!!! A y plis dejen reviws!!  
  
**HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN** – muchas gracias por tu reviw jeje espero que te haya agredado la broma, fue lo primero que se me ocurrio, y estoy super dormida asi que ni se lo que escribi jeje, a por cierto lo de las califas jeje no lo sabia pero comoquiera son niñs y eso les viene baliendo, después los pondre a estudiar ahorita dejare que sean felices y hagan muchas bromas jeje, gracias!!!!  
  
**Gala Potter –** gracias por tu reviw y por ti mail jeje :P, recorde esta historia de la nada jeje pero gracias como quiera la intencion es lo que cuenta jeje byes!!! Y gracias!!


	7. el secreto de remus

**Capitulo 7- el secreto de Remus**  
  
Los primeros días de clase fueron normales, y lo mejor fue que casi no les encargaron tareas, así que los chicos disfrutaban mucho su tiempo libre y se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en los jardines o platicando en la sala común.  
  
La sala común de griffindor se encontraba un poco vacía, la mayor parte de los alumnos ya se habían ido a dormir o se encontraban en los pasillos.  
  
en uno de los sillones que se encontraban cerca del fuego estaba lily leyendo un libro de cuentos muggle tranquilamente; Mary y james peleaban por una tontería como siempre; peter estaba un poco alejado haciendo una tarea de pociones que tenia retrasada y sam y sirius hablaban de las pruebas de quiddich que se llevarían a cabo esa semana.  
  
-me gustaría entrar al equipo como golpeador- dijo sirius pensativo  
  
-iras a las pruebas?  
  
-si quiero intentar; desde que entre aquí he querido pertenecer al equipo.  
  
-a mi también me gustaría-dijo de repente james, que había dejado de discutir con mary y se acababa de meter en la conversación.-de que es la prueba?  
  
-quieren a un golpeador, un buscador-dijo sam  
  
-pues iremos a probar suerte-dijo siriuis a su amigo.  
  
Los tres chicos empezaron a hablar animadamente sobre las pruebas, mientras mary observaba hacia la ventana, donde una gran y hermosa luna llena se asomaba por entre unas nubes grises.  
  
-alguien ha visto a remus?- dijo mary alejando la vista de la ventana  
  
los tres chicos voltearon ver a la chica.  
  
-ahora que lo dices no- dijo sirius pensativo- no desde ayer  
  
-a mi me dijo que se sentía mal- dijo sam- y que tal vez se quedara un tiempo en la enfermería...  
  
-ah, ok...  
  
-y a que viene todo eso?- pregunto james curioso  
  
-no nada, solo se me hacia raro que no anduviera por aquí.  
  
Después de esto siguieron hablando de quiddich, hasta que lily se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a dormir, seguida muy de cerca por mary que se veía muy cansada.  
  
Después de un rato sam también se despidió de los chicos, dejando a los tres merodeadores solos en la sala común.  
  
-creen que algo extraño este pasando con remus?- pregunto de pronto sirius, con una voz preocupada  
  
-no lo se-dijo james- pero se me hace muy raro que de repente desaparezca; recuerdo que el año pasado hacia lo mismo, desaparecía una ves al mes  
  
-si, y siempre decía excusas muy tontas...  
  
-jaja si, como aquella vez que se fue a cuidar al gato enfermo de su abuela- dijo peter torpemente  
  
-será mejor que hablemos con el en cuanto aparezca.  
  
James y peter solo asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
-bueno no se ustedes pero yo me estoy durmiendo, así que ya me voy-dijo james de repente  
  
-yo también-dijo peter recogiendo sus cosas y poniéndose de pie.  
  
Unos minutos después sirius hizo lo mismo

** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
Remus no apareció hasta el día siguiente por la tarde, safandose de todas las clases del día. Se veía muy cansado, pareciera que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.  
  
Ese día los chicos estaban decididos a hablar con remus acerca de sus extrañas desapariciones, así que en la noche, en cuanto remus dejo la sala común para irse a los dormitorios, los otros chicos se apresuraron a seguirle antes de que se quedara dormido.  
  
Al entrar a la habitación vieron a remus con la pijama puesta.  
  
-remus...  
  
-si?-pregunto el chico con voz cansada mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama  
  
-tenemos que hablar contigo- dijo james serio  
  
-de que?- pregunto remus nervioso.  
  
-lo que pasa es que...-empezó james, pero en realidad no sabia bien que decirle-que...  
  
-queremos saber que es lo que pasa-dijo siruis decidido  
  
-de que hablan?-pregunto remus aun mas nervioso mientras miraba a la pared.  
  
-no te hagas, desapareces una vez al mes y siempre nos dices excusas muy tontas  
  
-lo que pasa es que yo...-pero corto la frase, no podía decírselo, lo mas probable es que dejarían de ser sus amigos y lo tratarían como un anormal, o peor aun podrían divulgar su estado... y eso seria terrible....  
  
-confía en nosotros  
  
Remus volteo y miro a sus amigos, que se habían sentado en la cama de enfrente, y que denotaban una actitud muy seria.  
  
-prometen no decir nada...  
  
-sip-dijeron los tres  
  
-en serio... lo prometen... a nadie...  
  
-si  
  
-soy un licántropo- dijo muy rápido, y después de un rato al no escuchar respuesta de sus amigos dijo- si no me quieren ver de nuevo lo entendería... le puedo decir a dumbuldore que me cambie de habitación... pero por favor no digan nada...  
  
-no seas tonto-dijo sirius- no vas a dejar de ser nuestro amigo, ni un merodeador solo por que una vez al mes te conviertes en lobo.  
  
Remus volteo a verlo incrédulo, en realidad esperaba a que gritaran, o salieran corriendo o algo así pero para su fortuna ninguno de los tres reacciono como creía, de echo los tres se veían mas calmados con su declaración.  
  
-sirius tiene razón, eres un merodeador y siempre vamos a ser tus amigos, no te puedes deshacer de nosotros tan fácilmente-dijo james un poco mas animado, para liberar la tensión  
  
-en serio? No le dirán a nadie...  
  
-claro que no- dijo peter  
  
los cuatro chicas siguieron hablando animadamente, hasta que ya era muy tarde y se fueron a dormir. por primera vez en su vida remus había averiguado lo que significaba tener amigos de verdad, estaba muy feliz de poder compartir su secreto, al menos ya no tenia que soportar toda esa carga por si solo.

** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

holas!!!!  
  
Jeje se que esta cortito, pero es que no me podia dormir y de repente se me vino la inspiración jeje no me podia dormir sin escribir el cap asi que aquí lo tienen. Si se que me tarde muuucho tiempo pero tenia examenes y muy poca inspiración, pero se me akaban de venir a la mente unas ideas muy buenas para los proximos caps jeje asi que no se apuren actualizare pronto. Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado jeje byes!! Y gracias por los reviws!!!.  
  
**Gala Potter:** holas!!! Jeje si, se que me tarde mucho y que esta cortito, pero espero que te haya gustado. Jaja y por cierto lo de la historia jaja si es cierto esta muy tonta pero fue la primera que se me vino a la mente jeje :P. te deseo suerte!!! Byes!!! A y plis síguele pronto con el de viaje al futuro, me gusto mucho el nuevo cap jeje bueno ahora si me voy. byes!!!  
  
Plis dejen reviws!!!!  
  
Me despido a las 4:19 am :P byes!!! 


End file.
